


Ghost within My Mind

by VioletteSphynx82



Series: The Lonely Years- Poetry [1]
Category: poem - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletteSphynx82/pseuds/VioletteSphynx82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first thing I've posted here not A.F.I. related. =^.^=</p></blockquote>





	Ghost within My Mind

I would have told you I love you

if we hadn't been saying goodbye

with the end always a breath away

it never seemed real to me

like vapors disappearing before my eyes

and even though you're gone today

there's a ghost lurking within my mind

I wanted you to know me

to make sense of a heart gone wrong

I wanted you to need me like I needed you

and to wash away the sins of thought and deed

You were too perfect to grasp

and too wonderful to touch

but now that you're gone

all I have are memories fading

and a ghost walking within my mind

It's only now that you haunt me

on quiet, lonely nights

when the wind carries your name into my ears

leaving me adrift in a sea of regret and remorse

I can't face who I am

much less what I've become

Just a wounded soul living in a broken heart

walking these empty halls

hoping to catch a glimpse

of the ghost stalking within my mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've posted here not A.F.I. related. =^.^=


End file.
